1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to agricultural machines which utilize rotating tines, such as balers or forage harvesters. More particularly, the invention is related to the detection of broken tines on such machines.
2. Discussion of Background
Agricultural machines, such as balers and forage harvesters, typically employ reels which carry a plurality of tines. The tines are mounted in rows on a cylindrical reel which rotates around a horizontal axis to pick up the crop from the ground. The tines may or may not be protected by tine guards having gaps through which the tines project. Tine guards are utilized to protect unwanted material from entering the agricultural machine, and also to provide a measure of protection for the tines. However, even with such tine guards, the tines are subject to breaking. When this occurs the operator often will not be immediately aware of the fact that a tine has been broken. Broken tines on harvesters and balers can get mixed in the food product and may even be eaten by cattle, pigs, sheep and other farm animals.
At the present time when a tine becomes broken, it is common to use magnets to catch the broken tine. However, since the machinery is also magnetic, the tines are often not caught before they get carried into the grain or bales, and the operator will not be aware of the broken tine in time to stop and remove it. A pick-up tine mechanism with a guard mounting arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,171, issued Oct. 1, 1991, in the name of Gary L. Bich, et al.